1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulsed laser beam source device including a multi-layer film with a non-linear transmittance or reflectivity. The specific contents of the conventional example are described in detail in "LASER HANDBOOK edit. Japanese Society of Laser Gakkai" (published by Ohmu-sha in Japan).
2. Related Background Art
Conventional pulsed laser beam source devices for generating short pulsed beams use saturable absorbers for passive mode locking.